Our Time Now
by TheHeartsMinstrel
Summary: Our Time Now is a story about Sora and Kairi, and their confession to each other. It's a song fan fiction, and 3 pages long. It takes place a while after Sora comes back to destiny islands.


Magic disclaimer!

Hey! It's TheHeartsMinstrel here to say... None of the characters are owned by me! The song is also not mine. Our Time Now by The Plain White Tee's lyrics are used in this story.

Our Time Now, a song fan fic. Sora X Kairi.

* * *

Oh oh oh oh

There will be no rules tonight

If there were we'd brake them

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Lets get down to it

She hummed the words to the song as she walked down the streets of destiny island. Her red hair fell nicely around her face and the blue and white school uniform swayed as she walked. With every step she took her heart would sing louder, she was excited. She hadn't felt this way for a while but now it was finally time. She hadn't seen the boy for so long and now that he was back she didn't think she could wait much longer, but she would if it was for him.

Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

As she walked she started to get a bit nervous, it wasn't a bad feeling but a feeling of a new start and maybe... a romance. The road ended and she was once again by the beach and her child hood play ground. She slipped her feet out of the blue shoes and wedged her foot into the hot sand. She curled her toes as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting the air rush and the smell of the crisp ocean enter her noise and consume her. "So close..." she said as she opened her eyes like she was in a trance. Instead of seeing the ocean when she opened her eyes she saw not the ocean but a boy with brown hair and a goofy smile. "S-SORA!" the name left her lips and they curled into a smile.

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

"Kairi... long time no see!" the boy said as he maintained his smile. She trembled as she took a step forward then lunged into his open arms. A few tears escaped her eyes as she rested her chin on the back of his shoulder, her smile wouldn't fade ever if she could stay like this with him forever is all she thought as he placed his arms around her resting them on her back. "So ya missed me" he said with a cocky grin as he held her feeling her hearts beat with his. "Of course I did!" she exclaimed. Her cheeks turned a rose red as she realized they were still hugging. He seemed to realize about the same time so they both quickly pushed away from each other. They laughed as they looked at each other both puzzled over what the other was thinking.

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

"So Sora... are you back for good this time?" she asked finally braking their silence. His soft eyes answered the question for her "Yeah." he said with a smile. Her heart fluttered as a smile formed on her lips to mirror his. "Now lets go Kairi" he said in as he let his hand brush hers and they took a step forward together. _I almost forgot... he promised me that we'd... go out together as soon as he got back. I wonder what he's planning. _She thought as she looked to him then to her feet. _As long as I'm with him..._ When she finally came to and stopped thinking about it she noticed he had a grin on his face. "What are you smiling about" she asked as she leaned forward and looked up at him smiling gracefully. "Well... I guess I finally have a chance to say it" he paused then grabbed her nose with his hand "wake up you lazy bum" he said referring to her blank expression before. She laughed as she grabbed his hand that was on her nose stuck her tongue out at him "So I'm a lazy bum am I?" she said recalling when she first called him that so long ago. "Well I bet I can beat you in a race" she said as she let go of his hand and took off.

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

"I win!" the words left Soras mouth as he stood triumphantly in front of Kairi who was resting her arms on her legs while sitting on the sand. "Fine fine, but sense you won"she started as she smiled widely "you have to treat me to ice cream" she said happily. He kneeled down next to her and closed his eyes with a toothy grin plastered on his face "Ice cream it is then" he said as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Thanks" she said as she brushed the sand off of her clothes then stood up straight. "You ready? Or would you like to race?" He joked as he took a step forward then looked back "you have gotten faster..." he said in a quiet voice. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she looked up to see his face displaying a soft emotion. "Sora... Lets go you lazy bum!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He smiled as he ran along side her.

Oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Her eyes playfully glanced from her ice cream to Sora who had ice cream on his nose. His eyes were crossed as he looked at his nose. She leaned over to him resting her hand next to his leg for support. She tapped his nose with her hand causing the ice cream to be partially wiped off. She then stuck her finger in her mouth and smiled as she took it out. "Hmm I should've gotten that flavor" she said factually. His cheeks were a bright red and his eyes looked like they were focused on a far off place. He snapped back to normal and hooked his arm around her neck with the ice cream in his hand bringing it close her mouth "eat as much as you'd like then" he said with a bright smile. She could feel her cheeks turning a dark red as she licked it then held out her ice cream to him. Their eyes met for a moment before he placed his hand over hers and took a bite out of her ice cream. "What are talking about I like yours better then mine" he said as he smiled at her taking the ice cream out of her hand. He truthfully was always nervous around her but had good practice so he could hide it. Maybe it was because of how much he cared for her, his arm stayed resting around her shoulders. Peace never seemed so close.

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now

Sleep took her and when she woke up they were still on that tree and his arm was still around her. The sun was just setting, her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was resting on hers. She dared not move, she didn't want this to end. His eyes opened slowly when he felt her breath get a bit quicker. "Kairi?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked down at her who was in return looking up at him. "Yes Sora" she said quietly in return. "I hope you had fun today..." he said softly his eyes never leaving hers. She thought as she turned her head away, a bit scared by this emotion that grew larger and larger. He looked a bit surprised before he relaxed again. "It's pretty, reminds me of when we were younger" he said as he looked at the sun set. She looked out as well letting the colors blend and seep into the depths of her mind. "Yeah, I miss those days... I've missed you Sora" she said as she took his arm off of her shoulders and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. "Kairi?" he asked as she pulled away. "I've always loved you sora" she said happily. He gave her a shocked look, but he was happy "It's the same with me, I love you kairi" he said happily. They grabbed each others hand as they sat there and watched the sun fade away.

Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
It's our time now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now


End file.
